1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic percussion instrument stand and particular embodiments relate to a professional level electronic percussion stand which is easy to adjust with a great amount of adaptability and possible settings.
2. Background
An instrument stand described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-259193 is intended for musicians for use with electronic percussion instruments, including but not limited to electronic cymbals, electronic drums, electronic bass drums, foot pedals and any other components typically found in a musicians percussion drum set. Within an electronic drum set the electronic drums as well as the electronic cymbals are attached to a stand structure, and depending on the preference of the individual artist, the bass drum and foot pedals can also be arranged within the stand architecture.
A standard setup for an electronic drum set may have the electronic drum and the electronic cymbals arrayed along a stand assembly framework with L shaped supporting tubing. In many cases, the tubing used was nearly identical to water flow type pipes. While previous electronic drum and electronic cymbal setups have used water type pipes and L formations, embodiments of the present invention provide an alternative choice and a capability to select favorite settings.
It has been observed that when breaking down and transporting a typical, existing standard electronic drum set having both electronic drum components and electronic cymbal components on an L shaped water pipe, can be both cumbersome and heavy and a great burden to move, particularly when the drum set includes a base drum. In order to break down and transport a stand assembly of typical prior designs, it was necessary to separate the electronic drums and the electronic cymbals from the stand assembly and then reassemble the entire structure again later in order to play. With each re-assembly, the setting must be recalibrated for the electronic drum and electronic cymbal, which can cause a great deal of lost time and effort as well as frustration on the part of the musician.
Also, for storing such typical stand structures, the electronic drums and electronic cymbals must be removed from the stand and stored separately from the stand, which can require additional effort to transport the components and store the bulky piping of the stand assembly structure. The act of disassembly of the pipe stand assembly as well as the act of removing the electronic drums and electronic cymbals can require a significant effort. The necessity to disassemble, move, reassemble and reset can be a very time consuming process, particularly the re positioning of the electronic instruments to the artists satisfaction upon reassembly.
Embodiments of the present invention may be configured to minimize these problems and inconveniences. Embodiments of the present invention provide an electronic percussion instrument stand which is simple to disassemble, transport, reassemble and adjust to the artist's satisfaction.